True Love Unvieiled
by Nytewysh
Summary: SanzoxGoku HomuraxGoku Well it was a normal day for the Sanzo gang, until of course Homura showed up and stole Goku.
1. Stolen

True Love Unvieiled

Disclaimer: I do not own saiyuki or anything that has to do with it. Although I wish I did.

"Man I'm full." Goku said as he shoved the last spring roll down his throat.

"Hey stupid monkey, that was mine." Gojyo yelled.

"Yea well I didn't see your name on it." he answered. Just then a few shots ran out and a man pointed his gun at the two boys bickering.

"Do you wanna die?" he asked.

"But Sanzo I didn't…"Goku started

"Shut up I don't care who started it I'm finishing it." Sanzo snapped. That night the boys went to their rooms. Hakkai and Gojyo shared a room, as did Sanzo and Goku.

"Hurry up stupid monkey." Sanzo called.

"Coming Sanzo." Goku replied running up with Sanzo. Sanzo entered the room and went straight to his normal spot in a hotel, the window. While Goku hopped on the bed.

"_Oh great now I have to be alone with Sanzo and I all night and I can't even touch him." Goku thought._

"_Perfect alone with that stupid monkey, sometimes I hate these dumb emotions, yes he loved Goku and he hated it, he felt so weak when Goku and he were alone." Sanzo thought. _

"Hey Sanzo?" Goku asked.

"Yea…" He answered.

"How early are we leaving?" He questioned

"We will be leaving in two days." He answered.

"Sweet!" Goku added "_then maybe I should make a move." _ The hotel they picked was nice. They had huge rooms with big bathrooms. Sanzo then got up and walked towards the door.

"Sanzo, where are you going?" Goku asked

"I am out of cigarettes." He answered.

"Can I come?" Goku asked.

"Do what you want." Sanzo said.

"Yay." Goku said as he smiled

Sanzo kind of smirked. "That stupid monkey is so cute sometimes and he doesn't even know it." He thought. They walked down the road. Then all of a sudden they heard someone laughing behind them.

"Why hello there Son Goku" Homura said

"It's Homura." Goku called.

"What do you want?" Sanzo growled

"Well I thought it was a good time to come and steal Son Goku." Homura said with a smirk.

"Steal? Why me?" Goku asked in shock. Just then Homura appeared next to Sanzo and kicked him in the stomach sending him flying.

"Sanzo!" Goku screamed rushing towards him. Then Homura appeared in front of Goku.

"Sorry Son Goku but you can't help him." He said.

"Go away Homura." Goku yelled. Homura then picked him up and help him close to his body so that he could not move. He carried him over to where Sanzo lay.

"Goku…damn…" Sanzo managed to get out.

"I will make sure to take Goku's lovely pure virginity." Homura boasted proudly.

"Nooo…"Sanzo said to weak to move. Homura grabbed Goku and caught his lips in a kiss. Sanzo in a rage tried to get up but fell over in pain. Finally Homura ended the kiss and he disappeared with Goku screaming sanzo's name.

Authors note: Okay well the deal goes as such. I need some motivation for the rest of my chapters so please review and tell me what you think. I will get the next chapter up as soon as I possibly can okay! If anyone has any requests I would love to write them just email me!


	2. Uncertain feelings

Goku opened up his eyes.

"Huh, wait, where am I?" He looked around, he was in a dark chamber and he was chained to the wall. There was only one light in the entire room and the light shone on him. He looked out but saw nothing

"Damn I'm hungry and it hurts all over." Goku moaned in agony then he tried to get out of his bindings but he couldn't, he was to sore and exhausted.

"Homura!" Goku screamed.

"Oh Son Goku you awake, how do you feel?" He said seriously.

"Humph, bastard." Goku replied. Homura then walked up to him and stroked his crotch through his pants. Goku in a spasm gasped, moaned, and whimpered all at once. Homura ran his hand up Goku's stomach and chest, he stroked his neck and cheek kissing it lightly afterwards.

"Homura what, what are you doing?" Goku asked as if in another world.

"I'm finally showing you how I truly feel my dear Son Goku." Homura said with a kind smile. Then with a final run down Goku's arm he unshackled him. The chains opened and he fell forward into Homura's chest unable to hold himself up or move at that. Homura then picked up and carried him to his room.

His room was huge although pretty empty for the most part. It had a large bath in the corner and a bed in the middle. Homura carried him over and laid him gently down onto the bed.

"Wait a minute Homura what are you…." He mumbled until Homura set his hand over his mouth.

"Shh, you're weak and tired here be quiet and let me tend to your every need as I have always wished to do." Homura said with a deep love and devotion to the sound.

"_This is strange, Homura is being kind to me, and I don't know how to act or what to do." _Goku thought. Homura then helped him out of his over clothes leaving him in a white undershirt and shorts.

"Glad to see you are warming up to me." Homura said with a pleased look.

"Uhh, Homura?" Goku mumbled.

"Here hold on a second I will be right back don't do anything to dangerous." He said and he left the room. While he was gone all that went through Goku's mind is

"_What about Sanzo? Well what about Homura? Can I stay here, no I must return to my beloved Sanzo. But Sanzo never showed me love like Homura does. Maybe Sanzo doesn't care, maybe he is better off without me. I just don't know what to do. _Just then Homura returned to the room carrying a tray of food. On the tray there was a stack of meat buns, spring rolls, and egg flower soup. Goku's eyes lit up when he saw the food.

"I thought you'd be hungry of course." Homura said kind of laughing. He walked over and set the food on a desk next to the bed. He then picked up the bowl of soup.

"Son Goku open wide" Homura said as he put a spoon up to Goku's mouth Goku was unsure at first but then he opened up and ate the soup.

Authors note: Well what do you think? I kind of was unsure of how far I should write on this chapter. I think I'm going to go back and fourth between Goku and Sanzo. I'm still not sure though. I think it will turn out well in the end. -


	3. Search for the truth

Sanzo woke up with a headache.

"What, where am I?" He called out.

"We found you lying on the ground." A man said walking up besides him.

"Hakkai…wait where is Goku?" He said panicked.

"Ummm I don't know he wasn't with you." He answered. Sanzo tried to get up but fell face forward hard and hit the ground.

"Sanzo don't try moving around yet you're not healed." Hakkai demanded.

"Shut up." He growled.

"What?" Hakkai asked.

"I said shut up, I am going to go and find that stupid monkey so don't stop me or I will kill you." Sanzo said angrily. Sanzo then headed for the door but stopped when Hakkai grabbed his shoulder.

"You love him don't you?" Hakkai questioned with his usual soft sweet tone.

What you joking, of course I don't, he is just my servant." He said trying to avoid any confrontation.

"Sanzo, he loves you and I know you love him but say what you like, just be careful, you don't want to hurt him at a time like this." He smiled then he began to walk out of the door then he stopped.

"Oh and Sanzo I advise you to wait it looks like it's about to rain and remember what happened last time." He said recalling the time Goku ran away because of what Sanzo had said and then Homura kidnapped him.

"Well I should be able to make it before then, even if I don't I will stop and wait out the storm before continuing." He said in a somewhat nice tone. Hakkai started walking away.

"Oh Hakkai, thanks." He finished.

"Sure and good luck finding Goku." He said and he walked away. Sanzo headed out the door and walked towards Homura's castle. Then as he was walking he heard the sound of thunder and then it starting pouring.

"Damn…" Sanzo cursed. He ran into the forest up ahead, then he looked up and saw Homura's castle.

"Hey there Sanzo, taking an afternoon walk in the rain." Homura laughed.

"Homura…" Sanzo growled with his head down. The rain had officially taken its effect on Sanzo's emotions.

"You're looking for Goku." Homura said innocently.

"Heh that stupid monkey, I could care less." Sanzo growled. Just then Goku came out from behind Homura with a sad look on his face.

"Sanzo what do you mean you could care less." He almost cried.

"Just what I said." He growled back at Goku.

_"Why am I saying these things, it's like I have no control over myself." _Sanzo thought.

"Sanzo, I uhh, well.." Goku mumbled as he walked over to the blonde monk. He then looked deeply into Sanzo's eyes. All Sanzo gave back was a glare, hatred being all Goku could see. Goku then leaned up onto Sanzo and kissed him full on the lips. Sanzo growled and pushed him away then bringing up his hand he smacked Goku hard across the face.

"Stupid monkey why the hell did you do that!" Sanzo yelled at him.

"Sanzo I, Sanzo I love you can't you see that." Goku mumbled with his head down into his shirt and his hair covering his face.

"To bad I don't feel the same." Sanzo said. As the rain continued his attitude just got worse and worse.

What?" Goku's looked up a faint blush across his cheeks; his eyes were wide with horror. Tears started to fall mixing in with the rain. Homura walked over and pulled Goku into his embrace. Goku did nothing just stared ahead as if his soul had just been stolen.

"Well if that is how you feel Sanzo I shall take Goku, so that I may be his sun and bring him true happiness." Homura said for once he wasn't smiling he was being completely serious about the matter here.

"Fine whatever." Sanzo grunted sitting down under a tree and pulling out a cigarette which he lit and inhaled deeply. Goku then pulled out of Sanzo's arms he walked over to Sanzo.

"Sanzo you jerk, you've don't this twice to me and you just don't care. All you do is complain and demand and insult." Goku paused for a second and took in all he was saying.

"And you just sit there and smoke that damn cigarette of yours." Goku screamed but with no hatred more in agony at the truth of this matter that lay before him. Sanzo looked up at Goku in shock of what Goku said, he had never heard Goku be so, so cruel in his tone.

"Fine Sanzo if it has to be this way." Goku once again paused thinking of his next words and the damage it would do.

"Well then…..goodbye." He finished. Goku then glared at Sanzo through his tears. Homura waiting patiently for Goku to do something. Even though Goku was officially his he still felt bad for Goku. He knew that for a few days he couldn't push anything because Goku will definitely be suffering for this. Goku then turned around and started walking away, he walked up to Homura and they both disappeared.

"Damnit." Sanzo cursed at himself. The rain soon cleared up, yet Sanzo just continued to sit there replaying all the events the just occurred. He couldn't believe what had just happened and what he had just done.

"Goku..I am sorry, I now know." He paused for a minute although no one was around he had to really consider if the next thing he said to himself, if he was ready to let go.

"Goku I love you." He whispered to himself very quietly. He then stood up and at the top of his lungs screamed.

"Homura, Goku is mine!" Now even the rain couldn't stop him.

"It may take a lot to get you back Goku especially after all the damage I have just don't but I swear to you that I will and when I do I will show you all my love." He smirked at the thought. With that he continued on his way towards Homura ready to face anything to get in his way of his Goku.

Authors note: Yes well I noticed a few things I didn't like about it. Of course I won't point them out because as they say you are the worst person to critique yourself. I think it turned out rather nicely though. Oh and how did I do as far as length I am trying to make them longer. I am kind of doing a back and fourth thing between Sanzo and Goku. I myself and looking forward to the next chapter. - Thank you all who take time to read this. It means a lot to me.


	4. Life with Homura

When they arrived Goku just continued to stare into space.

"I am going to go to my chambers." Goku said that and walked off. His chamber was a large dark blue dome like room. It had a balcony which could see millions of miles away. The room had a bed, but what was all. Goku walked in and walked over onto the balcony.

"Is this okay?" He questioned himself.

"I am too tired to think not to mention I haven't recovered from the attack Homura delivered. I never dreamed it would turn out like this." He said that then he walked over to his bed and lay down.

"Maybe I should just get some sleep; I will deal with this later." He finished then he pushed all the problems to the back of his head, he pulled off his armor and finally was able to fall asleep.

"Son Goku." Homura called as he walked into the room. He looked and saw Goku sleeping. He smiled a little.

"Sleeping huh, heh that's a good idea." He said to the sleeping Goku.

"Now you can escape from the pain for awhile. I suppose I will bring your dinner to you later." With that he walked over to Goku and sat on the edge of the bed. He picked up the covers and pulled them over Goku. Goku moaned a little, Homura just kept smiling.

"I wonder what you're dreaming about." He pondered out loud. He leaned over and kissed Goku gently on the cheek. He got up and walked toward the door.

"Sweet dreams my dear Son Goku." With that he walked out the door. A few hours passed and Goku enjoyed the sweet dreams of him and everyone living in happiness where nothing could stop the love they felt and no one would band any of it or disapprove. Goku sat up in his bed and for some reason he smiled.

"Maybe I can be happy here alongside of Homura." He got up and opened his balcony doors and took in a deep breath.

"I love the smell after a nice rain." He smiled. Then he felt arms wrap around him and draw him into there embrace. Goku looked up to see Homura smiling which made Goku smile back.

"Hello Son Goku did you sleep well?" He asked

"Yea it was great." Goku said in his normal cheerful tone. Goku then blushed and looked down as if he was embarrassed.

"Hey Homura?" Goku asked.

"What is it?" Homura looked at Goku in shock. He had never seen Goku act like this around him.

"Do you think we could…well could you?" He paused to afraid to continue on.

"Could I what, kiss you?" Homura joked.

"Well…yea." Goku answered as his whole face turned bright red.

"Wait that's seriously what you were gonna ask?" Homura asked dumbfounded.

"Yes." Was all Goku said. Homura smiled sweetly then he put his fingers on Goku's chin and lifted it to look at him in the eyes. Goku just stared into his eyes blushing.

"Son Goku, why do you want me to kiss you?" He asked no minding if he did of course.

"I just think I should try to enjoy it here." Goku answered. Homura just couldn't help smiling.

"If that is what you want." He said and he pulled Goku against himself. Goku moaned slightly as he rubbed up against Homura. Homura smirked, leaned down and kissed Goku full on the lips. Goku parted his lips as an invitation. Homura took this chance and slipped his tongue into Goku's mouth. Then he explored it thoroughly, venturing everyone corner. He wanted to know every inch Goku inside and out. Homura swept Goku off his feet and carried him to the bed. He set Goku down and took off his own cloak and climbed on top of Goku. Goku then pulled off Homura's shirt followed by his own. Homura kissed him again this time there tongues battled for the lead. Goku won to Homura's amazement. They parted gasping for air. Homura decided it was his turn to pleasure Goku. He ran kisses down Goku's neck and across his collar bone. Then he kissed Goku on the ear making him shiver violently. Homura laughed then flicked his tongue against Goku's ear lobe making him gasp.

"Hey Homura?" Goku mumbled.

"Yes?" Homura answered.

"I think that is enough, for tonight anyways." Goku said in hope Homura wouldn't be angry with him.

"Of course, but can I stay?" He asked.

"Sure." Goku smiled happily. Homura then pulled into his embrace and watched Goku fall asleep.

"You must be really tired from all the traveling you are always doing and all the fighting." He said to the sleeping boy. Later on Homura fell asleep as well. A few hours went bye and Goku woke up.

"Man I'm hungry." He as he looked over and saw Homura sleeping soundly. Goku smiled and kissed him on the forehead. As soon as Goku did so Homura opened up his eyes, smiling.

"Hello Homura did I wake you." Goku asked.

"Yes but I am glad you did." Homura then stood up and put his shirt and cloak on.

"Hurry and get dressed its time to eat." Homura said knowing this would make him excited.

"Yay food, I am starving." Goku smiled at the thought of food. Homura walked out of the room. The instant he did Goku sprang out of bed and went to put his clothes on until he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." He shouted. A girl entered and blushed at the sight of seeing Goku only wearing a pair of pants.

"Uhh...master Goku, I brought you better clothes, of course only if you see it fit." She bowed to him holding the clothes out.

"Really that's cool thanks a lot." He smiled and the girl and bowed to her and took the clothes. The girl blushed at the fact that she had never been bowed or acknowledged by anyone. She smiled at him and left the room. Goku got changed into the baggy jeans and the grey hoody. Then he looked at himself in the mirror.

"Wow these are nice, and very comfortable." He said commenting himself on how he looked in them. Then he left the room and made his way to the dining hall. When he walked in he saw Homura sitting there waiting for him. Then he moved his attention to the table. The table which looked like it was a mile long.

"Oh my god look at all the food." He screamed in excitement.

"I thought you might be hungry." Homura said chuckling.

"I am very hungry thank you Homura." Goku walked over and sat down next to Homura.

"I thought those clothes would look nice on you." Homura commented.

"I love them they are so easy to move in." He smiled. Then they both went and ate until.

"Ouch!" A girl said rubbing her butt as she stood up behind Goku.

"What happened?" Goku asked. Just then another girl came up and bowed at Goku and Homura.

"Oh my lords I am so sorry this girl is new and very clumsy, please accept my apology." She begged.

"Of course its no problem no need for an apology." Goku smiled then he went and helped the girl pick up the stuff she dropped. Everyone just stared in amazement.

"Where do they go?" Goku asked holding all the stuff she dropped.

"Over there." The girl pointed in astonishment. Goku then carried the stuff and set them down where the girl said. He walked back and sat down and continued eating. Homura and everyone just stared. Then Homura broke out laughing, Goku looked up at him confused then he looked around the room and noticed everyone was staring at him.

"What did I do?" He asked in total confusion.

"You are there master yet you submit to there level and help them." Homura laughed.

"No one is there master." Goku said. Then Homura looked at him curiously.

"No one can control them, and no one should be allowed to. Why would anyone want to work for a master? I know I wouldn't I would only work for a friend." He finished his little speech and continued eating.

"You know you are right." Homura smirked. Everyone smiled at someone defending them and they all continued right along there work until two guards burst through the door.

"Homura we have a problem someone is coming towards the castle. It is a band of three and one of them has a scripture and appears to be a Sanzo priest." They guards shouted at once. Homura and Goku looked at each other.

"It's Sanzo." Goku said in astonishment.

"What does he want?" Homura asked Goku.

"Probably to tell me I am a stupid monkey and I am his servant so I need to come back." Goku said pissed off and confused.

"What do we do master?" They guards asked.

"Goku I leave it up to you what do you want to do." Homura asked. Goku stared into space for awhile thinking about what to do.

"Send Shien and Zennon to ruff them up a bit, then bring them to me and make sure they are alive just wounded so they cant make an escape." Goku told the guards with an evil smirk which even amazed Homura. The guards left and went to tell Zennon and Shien the plan. Goku then just sat down and continued eating like nothing happened.

Authors note: Well what do you think. It took me awhile to finish this one. I have already got my entire story planned out it just takes some time cause I am trying to get all of my stories finished which I a lot. This chapter is my longest chapter I have ever made. -


	5. Mixed Emotions

"Hey guys so why did you come along anyways?" Sanzo asked.

"We got worried especially after it rained so we figured we would be more help to you this way." Hakkai answered.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here; you guys wouldn't happen to be lost?" A man asked as he stood in a tree above them with another man.

"Its Zennon and Shien." Hakkai called.

"No we aren't lost but we seemed to have misplaced out monkey." Gojyo said.

"Sorry but Goku is busy and can't be bothered by you guys. So just go back." Shien said.

"Well I am sorry but we have no choice but to find the monkey because we can't continue out road trip without him." Gojyo added. Shien and Zennon jumped out of the tree then Shien stepped forward.

"Did you ever think Goku doesn't want to come back, maybe he is happy where he is." Shien tried to push there nerves.

"Ha, yea right like he would be happy there." Gojyo said seeming to be leader of the group by doing all the talking leaving Hakkai and Sanzo in the background.

"Just maybe he is tired of being a nobody and at Homura's place he is a king, people acknowledge him there." Zennon butted in.

"What Goku isn't a nobody." Hakkai yelled sort of losing his temper.

"Well calling him a stupid monkey, picking on him, doesn't that seem like the sort of thing a nobody goes through?" Shien asked switching places with Zennon. Everyone stood speechless until Sanzo shot at Zennon and Shien, both dodged quite easily but Sanzo continued shooting. Gojyo and Hakkai got into their battle poses. Gojyo then jumped at Zennon as Hakkai did the same with Shien. Both missed and where hit in the face by solid punches sending them flying backwards. Sanzo whipped his gun around shooting every spot they landed in then Hakkai tried to blast them and Gojyo tried slicing them but all in vain. Zennon and Shien stood still just as if they hadn't even begun fighting yet. Sanzo tried to summon his sutra but Zennon didn't give him any chance and started firing at every which way leaving them no where to land. They all ran behind a giant boulder and waited until the gods appeared in front of them and kicked them through the boulder. They skidded along the ground. When they finally stopped they just lay there to tired and worn out to move. They mad an attempt to stand but fell over as soon as they reached there feet.

"I suppose this is a bad enough condition?" Shien asked Zennon who nodded.

"Yea Goku doesn't want them killed so we better stop now." Zennon answered grinning at Sanzo.

"What Goku said what?" Hakkai asked. Sanzo just lay there speechless he couldn't believe it.

"That damn monkey, I swear when I see him I am gonna kick his ass." Gojyo yelled.

"See there you go again referring to Goku as nothing." Shien said.

"Well…" Gojyo mumbled as he for once couldn't think of a good comeback. Zennon and Shien then walked over and picked up the guys and transported back to the castle. There they were shackled and brought to Goku's quarter where they were held by soldiers. When Goku walked in the door with Homura behind him they all growled and were shocked. Goku walked over and grabbed Sanzo's chin and then pushed it away roughly as if he was disgusted to look at him. A knock was heard at the door.

"Come in." Goku called. Two women entered and bowed to Goku and Homura.

"We are very sorry to interrupt you lord Goku and lord Homura but there is a white dragon roaming the halls screeching, what should we do? One of them asked.

"Capture it and just put it in the dungeon but try not to hurt it I might find a good use for it. Goku said smirking.

"I take it you have something in mind." Homura asked as he walked over and wrapped his arms around Goku's waist. Sanzo's eyes went wide as Goku did nothing but smile.

"I don't have much planned but hey if these guys die I will send there corpses to India on the dragon, after all that's where they are headed and I would hate for them to not make it." Goku laughed.

"Sanru." Goku called out and then a little girl who looked just like Sanzo appeared.

"Yes my lord what can I do for you?" She asked smiling at Goku. After all it was Goku who saved her probably from death as she had dropped the dishes. It was a huge crime to do something stupid like that in front of a god.

"See that man." Goku pointed at Sanzo who was too shocked to say anything or do anything along with Gojyo and Hakkai.

"Yes, he is a Sanzo priest isn't he? Wow he looks a lot like me well as far as the hair and eyes go." She chuckled.

"Isn't he pretty?" Goku asked sort of chuckling. Sanzo blushed but still continued to stare.

"Yes he is gorgeous if I do say so myself but so are the rest of them what about it?" She asked.

"Well I will let you have some fun with them." Goku smiled and then walked over to here and whispered something in her ear. The girl giggled and smiled.

"Yes of course my lord." The girl said then she stepped back and then she whistled really loudly. All of a sudden a bunch of women appeared.

"These men need to be tidied up and brought back by tonight." The girl commanded.

"Goku what do you have in mind?" Homura asked.

"Well I think I want to have some fun with them." Goku smirked.

"Now I feel unloved." Homura said pouting.

"Don't worry I just want to take what I have always wanted from them but then they will rot in the dungeon as I will be enjoying my life with you." Goku said glaring at the men before him. With that the men were dragged out of the room. Everyone was gone now except Homura and Goku. Goku went over and flopped on the bed yawning. He kind of stared off into space, lost in his thinking.

"Son Goku…" Homura murmured.

"Hey Homura?" Goku started. When Homura was about to answer Goku jumped on to him into his arms and cried.

"Son Goku?" Homura questioned.

"I don't feel good. I can't believe I did that." He managed between sobs. Homura picked him up and carried him over to his bed. Goku continued to cry until Homura kissed Homura on the cheek. Goku looked up at him and Homura wiped his tears away. Goku blushed and tried to smile but was barely able to.

"Just relax and let me help you." Homura insisted.

"Uh…" Goku mumbled.

"Shh" Homura put his finger to Goku lips which he soon replaced with his lips. Goku moaned and returned the kiss. Homura then pulled off the hoody that Goku was wearing. Homura bent down and kissed his chest. Goku lifted himself towards Homura wanting more contact. Homura grinned and rubbed Goku's cheek with his hand down his neck and pulled Goku near him.

"How far do you want me to go?" He asked to make sure he should stop when Goku wanted him to.

"I don't know." He answered. Homura kissed his neck.

"What are you going to do with Sanzo?" Homura asked.

"I am going to..." He paused not being able to tell Homura because he felt bad.

"You're going to have sex with him?" Homura asked sadly.

"It is something I want but I swear I will not do it with happiness...it will be revenge." Goku said seriously.

"Okay I can live with that I suppose." Homura reasoned. A knock was heard at the door.

"And it begins." Homura laughed.

"Come in." Goku called. In walked the 3 slaves in chains followed by two guards and Sanru the girl.

"Well what do you think?" Sanru asked pointing at Hakkai, Gojyo, and Sanzo. They were dressed in Japanese robes. Sanzo's was purple, Hakkai's green, and Gojyo's red.

"They are lovely, thank you." Homura said and Goku smiled. The guards went and tied each person to the wall about 3 feet or so apart from each other.

"Sire, do you wish us to leave?" One of the guards asked.

"Yes please and thank you." Homura said. When everyone left Homura made his move. He pulled Goku into his lap and wrapped his arms around him and playing with his hair.

"Well who is first or should we entertain them?" Homura asked kissing Goku on the back of the neck.

"I don't know." Goku said starting to feel some regret now. Goku looked at each guy separately searching there eyes for things he could use. Homura then turned his face towards him and pulled him into a passionate kiss hoping to help reassure him. Goku moaned into Homura's mouth. Homura ran his hand through Goku's hair, down his back and held him at the waist.

"Stop it." Hakkai called out but then quickly bit his lip for talking out. Homura stopped and got off the bed pulled Goku with him. Goku stood there looking at the guys till Homura pulled him from behind into a hug and then to everyone's surprise he ran his hand up Goku's thigh and up his crotch making Goku almost fall over if he didn't have Homura Holding him against himself.

"When you get done come to my room." Homura walked to the door then looked back.

"If you don't come I may just come back to check on you." Homura smirked and then walked out leaving the rest behind in silence. Goku went over to his bed and sat down on the edge. He didn't even look at the guys, he was too afraid to.

"Goku, why?" Hakkai asked seeming to be the only one to talk. Goku looked up at them and felt sorry that they were imprisoned just like he had been for 500 years. Goku got up and walked over to Hakkai. He leaned up and whispered something in his ear then moved away.

"Goku your wrong." Hakkai shouted.

"Shut up." Goku yelled.

"Goku please listen we do care, Sanzo even though he doesn't act like it he cares." Hakkai yelled back in desperation to have there old Goku back with them.

"I told you to shut up." Goku screamed and he slapped Hakkai hard across the face.

"Listen monkey if you don't stop with your act I am going to beat the living crap out of you." Gojyo yelled.

"What are you going to do you are my slave and I hold you life in my hands." Goku tried to taunt them.

"Yea right as if you could kill me." Gojyo laughed. Goku walked over and punched Gojyo in the stomach who coughed and then growled at Goku who just smirked.

"I suppose I should do what I am here for." Goku said and walked in front of Sanzo who had his head down and didn't show his eyes. Goku grabbed his chin and lifted his head till his eyes were peering into his own. For the first time Goku showed an afraid look. Sanzo stared at him not blinking or looking away. Goku then leaned up into Sanzo and kissed him deep and passionately. Sanzo returned the kiss with dominance which surprised Goku. He backed up with a shocked look.

_"Sanzo kissed me back…"_ Goku thought.

"Guards!" Goku yelled out. Two guards walked in and bowed.

"Yes sire what can we do?" They asked in unison.

"Take those two to the dungeon but be kind to them after all they are our guest. Get them whatever they want just don't let them free." Goku commanded.

"Yes my lord." They said and grabbed Hakkai and Gojyo.

"Goku please be careful, be wise." Hakkai tried to advise him.

"So we get whatever we want huh, this might be fun." Gojyo said with a smirk as Hakkai and him were led out. Goku grabbed Sanzo by his chain and tied him to his bed. Sanzo didn't even put up any fight which surprised him.

"Sanzo…" Goku finally said. Goku then leaned down and kissed Sanzo on the forehead. He ran his hands down Sanzo's clothed chest.

"Goku please unchain me I want to help." Sanzo asked.

"Fine, since you can't leave." Goku said. He then unchained Sanzo and dropped all his shackles on the floor. All of a sudden he realized he was under Sanzo. He looked up and saw Sanzo smirking.

"What's so funny?" Goku asked.

"Nothing now should we get started. You wanted me here to well screw me didn't you and I expect you were planning to use it as revenge for your hatred of me." Sanzo smirked.

"What?" Goku stared in surprise.

"I thought so." Sanzo answered. Sanzo ran his hand down Goku's chest and across his legs. Goku couldn't do anything he was to shocked to do anything anyways. Sanzo then leaned down and kissed Goku making him shiver. Sanzo smiled and then kissed Goku on the lips deeply and ran his tongue across his lips. Goku parted his lips wanting more of Sanzo which he gladly gave him as he slipped his tongue inside and dance along with Goku's. They finally broke away from each other panting. Sanzo then got up and stood in front of Goku and dropped off his robes. He was wearing a pair of shorts under but that was all. Goku stared at his fine toned muscles which shaped his body. Sanzo then pulled off the shorts and threw them to the side. Goku gasped as he saw a figure which was breathtaking. Sanzo smirked at the look on Goku's face.

"You like?" He asked teasing Goku who simply moved his head down and up in a nod. Sanzo crawled up and slowly undid Goku's pants and then pulled them down and looked upon Goku's naked body. Goku turned his head and blushed from embarrassment.

"Don't tell me you think you're ugly?" Sanzo asked.

"Well…I am nothing to fight over that's for sure." Goku commented.

"So then why are me and Homura in a battle?" He asked.

"What?" Goku stared at Sanzo who just continued to smile and kissed him on the lips quickly. Sanzo trailed kissed down his neck and down his chest to his nipple where he bit it lightly making Goku moan. He licked it gently and played with it. Goku tried pushing his head down in an attempt to feel more of Sanzo on himself. Sanzo resisted and then went over to the other nipple and repeated the same thing over there. Each lick and nibble sent shock waves down to the central of all his excitement.

"Sanzo I need…" Goku mumbled with sweat on his skin and his cheeks slightly red. Sanzo looked at Goku and smirked.

"Fine Goku whatever you say, master." Sanzo laughed.

"What?" Goku asked.

"What, what?" Sanzo replied curiously.

"You called me Goku?" He asked to make sure he heard right.

"Yea so…" Sanzo asked back.

"Well you never call me that; you always call me stupid, or monkey." Goku said kind of sadly.

"Shut up your ruining the mood." Sanzo commanded. Then he went down and kissed the inside of Goku's leg trailing kisses up. Finally he kissed Goku's head making Goku moan loudly. Sanzo smiled and the flicked his tongue against Goku's hard member Goku choked a gasp. Then in one huge sweep he engulfed Goku swirling his tongue around and sucking lightly at first then slowly he got faster and faster. Goku all the while moaning and gasping.

"Sanzo please don't tease me." He begged for once. Sanzo then started sucking as hard as he possibly could nibbling occasionally on Goku. Goku gripped the sheets and finally released sending fluid into Sanzo's mouth who swallowed it greedily. After Sanzo finished he wiped his mouth and Goku collapsed on the bed.

"You taste good Goku." He said trying to refrain from calling him monkey. Sanzo climbed up near Goku and lay down pulling him into himself and holding him. Sanzo then pulled up the covers.

"This may not last Goku but let me enjoy you while I have you please." He pleaded.   
"Fine, just for tonight." Goku said then he curled up and fell asleep in Sanzo's warm strong arms. Sanzo looked down and smiled sweetly.

"Goodnight, Goku…" He paused and then kissed Goku on the forehead.

"I love you and I promise I will not leave this castle without you." He finished and then he fell asleep holding Goku.

Authors note: Well I finally finished it and well this is my longest chapter yet. Yay! Well I know a lot of people were hoping for Sanzo to be together with Goku in the end I guess we will find out wont we…although I personally like the idea of him with Homura - but then again Goku and Sanzo are just the couple made for each other. Guess we truly will see lol.


	6. Transformation

Goku awoke the next morning and turned over to look at the man beside him.

"What am I going to do?" He asked himself in a whisper. Just then Sanzo opened his eyes and smiled. Goku was surprised at this.

_"Sanzo is smiling, how can he be smiling…and its him who is smiling none the less." _Goku thought.

"Morning Son Goku." Someone called to him. Goku and Sanzo looked up to see Homura leaning up against the wall.

"Oh, hello Homura." Goku said shyly. Sanzo got up and got dressed. He walked over to Homura and looked him in the eyes coldly.

"Goku will be mine in the end." He said then he pushed Homura out of the doorway.

"Sanzo, where are you going?" Goku asked.

"The dungeon of course." Sanzo smirked and then left. Homura went and sat down on Goku's bed. Goku got up and got dressed then went over and sat by Homura.

"What am I going to do?" He asked.

"Well I don't know you have to decide for yourself. You have to know what you want and then let nothing else get in the way." Homura answered.

"I don't want to be in pain. I just want to be happy and have everyone else happy as well." Goku said.

"Well what is going to make you happy?" Homura asked.

"I do not know." Goku mumbled.

"Let's go pay them a visit, shall we?" Homura suggested.

"Yea, okay." Goku said standing up and walking out the door with Homura. They walked to the dungeon and looked into the cell with the men in it. Sanzo was sleeping in a hammock with piles of beer cans and cigarette buts; Gojyo had women surrounding him and was playing poker with Hakkai who was drinking wine. Goku looked around at the other cells.

"What are all of those people here for?" He asked Homura.

"Well different reasons mostly because they don't wish to die and they committed crimes against us." Homura answered.

"Okay." Goku said understanding.

"Well hello guys." Gojyo smirked.

"Why is it that even though we are slaves here we getting treated so kindly?" Hakkai asked.

"It was Son Goku's wish." Homura said.

"Well thanks monkey." Gojyo said smirking at the surrounding women who smiled back. Sanzo then raised up not noticing Goku.

"Well hello sleepy head." Hakkai paused.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"Like shit." Sanzo said holding his head.

"Sanzo watch you mouth we have guests." Hakkai said smiling at Goku.

"Wha?" Sanzo mumbled looking up at Goku and Homura. He nodded his head and then fell over passing out once more.

"Sanzo." Goku gasped.

"Don't worry Goku he is just very drunk, which is weird cause as soon as he got back here is started drinking and smoking like there was no tomorrow…I wonder why." Hakkai finished in a whisper.

"There may be no tomorrow." Goku mumbled quietly. Then Homura unlocked the door and held it open for Goku. He walked in kind of cautiously up to Sanzo and stared at him.

"He looks so peaceful." Goku said sweetly wiping his bangs out of his face.

"Goku?" Homura questioned.

"I just don't know what to do." He answered.

"It time." Homura said.

"Time, time for what?" Goku asked.

Homura answered.

"What I have to right now?" Goku asked.

"Yes I am sad to say that we can not allow this to drag on forever." Homura answered. Goku just looked at Sanzo uncertainly.

_"Sanzo please help me. Somebody please help me."_ Goku thought. Sanzo then opened his eyes and immediately pointed his gun at Homura. Goku's eyes went wide.

"Sanzo are you going to shoot me, ha go ahead and try. You know what happens when you shoot me already." Homura paused smiling.

"Nothing." He finished.

"Well I got some new bullets capable of wiping even a god out." Sanzo said. Homura got a little worried and his smile went away.

"Looks like you got me, now let's see how well you aim." He said confidently. Sanzo's finger slowly started to pull back the trigger.

"Sanzo no don't please." Goku begged stepping back a little.

"Goku I must, he will not leave us alone till the day he dies which is now." Sanzo said. Time seemed to go on forever and no one said anything or did anything. Finally Sanzo pulled back the trigger as far as he could. There was a loud crack and a bullet went soaring through the air. Homura tried to move away but was frozen where he stood. Goku yelled and ran for Homura. He made it just in time. Sanzo gasped as something lay shattered on the ground.

"Goku." Homura said without voice. There on the ground lay his gold power limiter in pieces.

"Uh oh." Goku said in shock holding the pieces in his hand.

"No this is bad somebody….please…stop…me…" He choked out and fell to his knees. He clutched the side of his head and screamed.

"Stupid, Goku you're so stupid." Sanzo yelled at him. Goku started to moan and groan. He was taken over by a strange color as if his shape was changing and it was. Finally he stood up but no longer was a sweet Goku standing there, it was a beast.

"Saiten taisen." Homura breathed in horror. It smiled and then turned around pounding Homura in the stomach. Homura coughed out a gasp of pain and was sent flying into another cell across the room he broke the bars and flew into the wall screaming on impact. He slid down and sat there unconscious.

"Goku." Hakkai said stepping back. With lightning speed it ran up to him and smirked evilly as he kicked him sending him backwards into Gojyo. Gojyo lay there with Hakkai on top of him clutching his ribs and breathing out little moans of pain. The women that were around Gojyo ran out of the cell screaming. Gojyo got up and growled and ran towards the thing with his weapon. He tried to stab it in the stomach. It simply laughed and grabbed the weapon raising it and Gojyo above his head spinning him around and throwing him in Hakkai's direction. He flew past Hakkai and hit the wall upside down.

"Stupid monkey." He said as he lost consciousness and slid to the ground. Everyone lay knocked out and badly wounded, everyone except Sanzo. It took a step towards Sanzo who took a step back. It paused and looked at Sanzo emotionlessly. Sanzo stared with the same look. Finally it ran at Sanzo grabbing him by the hair and ramming him into the wall. Sanzo bit his lip to keep himself from screaming he fell to the ground and sat with his face down. It smiled and picked up Sanzo and punched him in the face sending him sliding across the cell. The thing smiled and walked over sitting on Sanzo's waist, straddling him. Sanzo coughed some blood up. The thing went down and licked the trail of blood that went down the priests chin.

"Goku I am sorry." Sanzo said as he managed to face his gun towards it which smirked showing it fangs. A tear slid down Sanzo's face. Just then it stopped, looking at Sanzo in horror. Sanzo heard a voice it sounded like Goku but when he looked the things mouth wasn't moving at all. The voice didn't go away though and seemed to be crying, crying out to him and the voice was Goku's he was sure of it.

_"Not again I can't bear to lose something dear to me and I can't stand to be called out to anymore, what do I do."_ Sanzo thought. It raised its arm ready to strike but was stopped by a kiss. Sanzo was kissing it. It just sat there very confused, not knowing want to do. Sanzo took this chance to put his power limiter back on but before it appeared it stabbed him in the stomach. Sanzo fell back and Goku fell on top of him. Goku regained himself.

"Sanzo, what have I done." Goku said looking at the blood on his hands and the hole in Sanzo's stomach. Sanzo touched Goku's chin and raised it till there eyes met.

"It's too late to worry about it, now there is nothing that you could say or do that will change what has happened."Sanzo said.

"Sanzo…" Goku said as tears started to build up in his eyes.

"Goku." Sanzo mumbled as he stroked Goku's face. Sanzo's body then went limp and he passed out. Goku stared at him but then he fell over passed out as well from the energy he had lost transforming. Everyone just lay there not knowing whether death would claim them or they would be saved by a miracle.

Authors note: Well i finally finished chapter 6 yay! Now on to the next chapter lol. I didnt realize this until i typed it out but Goku's like theme thing is "what do i do" it just seemed like that was all he ever said lol but yea so what did you think. Iwasnt sure about what to call the saiten taisen i mean ididnt want to write that out a bunch of times so i just figured it would be okay...i was gonna use him but it just seemed fun.


	7. good news

Great news for those who enjoy reading my stories. Sorry it's been forever I have had a lot going on in my life. Life mother and boyfriend who are now ex. boyfriend going to jail and me having to deal with it cause him went there because of me. My best friend and the one who I loved died. My step dad got back together with my mom. We moved my dad is possibly going to jail. A lot. Has happened to me….so yea I am officially starting to settle down even though I'm very emotionally unstable. I will now continue to write my stories.


End file.
